


27 Dresses of Senator Benjamin Organa

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Does it make sense? Does it have plot? ummmm, F/M, I just watched 27 Dresses recently and had this image of Ben having an overflowing closet, Padawan Rey, Senator Ben Solo, This is such a fluffy crack fic, has some vague references to the movie 27 Dresses, not a straight 27 Dresses au, senator bodyguard au, sequel au where vader didn't really happen?, the jedi order is still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Rey's been assigned as Senator Organa's bodyguard while he's attending Senate meetings. He has more clothes than anyone she has ever met.





	27 Dresses of Senator Benjamin Organa

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've been writing to try to break out of the depression funk. It's just a cute little in universe crack fic inspired by elements from 27 Dresses. I mean, just a little. It's not meant to be a full out au. Just things here and there.

Rey of Jakku, Jedi Padawan, was somber minded and focused, well on her way to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. She had yet to face the trials, but she was facing her own personal trials. The Jedi Council had just assigned her as a bodyguard for a senator visiting Coruscant to take part in several important Senate hearings.

She waited on the landing pad for the Senator from Naboo to make their approach. She had heard of Senator Organa. She was a descendant of the beloved Queen Amidala who had created peace by playing crucial roles in the destruction of the Trade Federation. Senator Organa had been one of Rey’s idols. She loved knowing such a strong woman able to do amazing things. Rey paused as she processed the information. Senator Organa was a senator for Alderaan, not Naboo.

The Nubian craft made its descent to the landing pad, and as the bay door opened, a tall man with painted face and flowing robes glided down the ramp, pausing to look down at the Jedi padawan waiting for him.

“Senator Organa,” Rey greeted, bowing her head.

“Jedi Master,” he returned with his own nod.

“Padawan,” she corrected, “Rey, at your service.”

She noticed that his eyebrows twitched beneath the white face paint. “Padawan?”

“Yes, there are many senators attending, and we are doing all that we can to ensure their safety.”

He nodded and continued inside. Rey followed, casting a glance at the small cohort of servants and security following them. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Rey let herself into the Senator’s quarters to scan the rooms and came into a scene of the Senator’s servants assisting him in dressing in layers and layers of extravagant fabric, except it was at the very beginning of the process, and the Senator was bare faced and bare chested surrounded by men holding article after article of clothing.

She coughed and lowered her head. “Pardon my intrusion, Senator Organa. I am just conducting my rounds.”

“You may continue, Padawan Rey.” He gave a soft nod and watched her as she inspected the windows and doorways and cabinets and closets.

She tried not to stare when she glanced at him. She paused at the already filled closet. Fabric overflowed into the room, catching the light, and Rey reached out and touched the shimmery material. “How long will you be staying, Senator Organa?”

“Three days.”

She paused, letting her hand fall to her side. “All this for three days?” She turned to face the senator.

His clothing obscured his face with a layer going over his head and being pulled down and being adjusted. The moment his menservants pulled the fabric away from his face, his eyes were staring intensely at her. “I am a public official, constantly in the public eye. Presentation is exceptionally important.”

Rey straightened herself up to her full height, almost to challenge him.

He smiled and raised a hand. His menservants set the clothing down and left the room. “You question why I have so many pieces of clothing?” With a wave of his hand, each article of clothing floated through the air to display itself for her to admire.

“You’re strong with the Force!” Rey gasped, circling to take in the sight.

The Senator’s chuckle was kind in her ears. “The grandson of Anakin Skywalker? The nephew of Luke Skywalker? Yes, I am strong in the Force.” He peered down at Rey. “I was unfit for the life of a Jedi.” He waved his hand again, and each outfit sorted itself out. “But that is not why I have a full closet.”

A piece of clothing that Rey would have called a dress at any other time floated before her face.

“Many of these pieces were clothing worn or inspired by my grandmother, Padme Naberrie Amidala, Queen of Naboo. I am expected to uphold her legacy.”

The flowing fabric in pinks and yellows and violets reminded her of a sunset.

“Through her memory, my words, my positions, my hope for my people gains weight and importance.”

“These are your grandmother’s dresses?”

“That one is, as is the red ceremonial robes. Many are altered from the original to fit my frame.”

Rey looked up at him. “How many do you have?”

“27 outfits for the planned appointments.” A twinkle in his eye sparkled from the artificial light.

Rey looked down at one of her few sets of Jedi robes. She did not even own 27 days worth of clothing, let alone in 27 different designs, and this was not something that she would carry with her for a 3 day mission.

“Young one, if you are to accompany me to my appointments as my protection, I believe you should be better presented.”

She snapped her head up to him. How dare he listen in to her thoughts! “I am well enough presented as a Jedi, Senator!”

“You are still just a Padawan.” With another wave of his hand, he settled the clothing back into the closet. “Or have you completed the trials during our short conversation?”

Rey steadied her jaw. “I apologize. I am responsible for your safety, whether or not I have completed my trials.”

His laugh replaced “If you do decide to wear something besides neutral Jedi garb, I will leave a selection for you with my men.” His menservants reentered the room leaving Rey’s cheeks dark and her chin raised.

* * *

Rey kept her post in front of Senator Organa’s chambers, feeling out through the Force. She had sensed nothing suspicious and decided to make another round. She tapped lightly on the door, and one of the senator’s assistants answered.

“Padawan Rey, how may I help you?”

“I wanted to make another round, secure the perimeters.”

The assistant nodded and stepped aside. “We appreciate your diligence, though we have noticed nothing outside of the ordinary.”

Another manservant peered through the open doorway into the bedroom. “Were you looking to accompany Senator Organa? He asked us to acquire clothing for you.”

“Is he not here?”

“He has already left for his evening schedule.”

The men watched her spine stiffen.

“When did he leave? I was not aware he had left.”

“No more than a quarter hour.”

Rey tried to feel for his Force signature, one that she had noted as soon as he had revealed that he was a Force user himself. She was kicking herself now that she knew he was Force sensitive. He hid his abilities well. She should have been able to feel him. She could pick out where he was in a room when she was paying attention, but now, he had slipped past her as if he were a ghost, drawing no attention to himself.

“Padawan Rey,” the manservant interrupted her angry thoughts. “Benjamin Organa asked us to accompany you to his evening engagement.”

Rey nodded. “Lead the way.”

He motioned back to where the other manservant was holding out a gaudy fabric for her to appraise.

“I am not wearing that!”

* * *

She ended up wearing the black sparkling dress. The embroidered stars had looked gaudy in the false light in the Senator’s quarters, but the moment she had slipped it on, it felt natural and freeing, and the silver-threaded starbursts were organically hidden among the fabric folds so they only appeared when the skirt moved. It was the most extravagant article of clothing she had ever worn. Why would Senator Organa would leave her such clothing?

She let the menservants lead her down through the building to a dock for a speeder where another was waiting to chauffer her. One bid her goodbye while the other stepped into the seat beside her.

“Where is Senator Organa?” she asked, slipping a hand into the conveniently place pocket for access to her lightsaber.

“As his assigned bodyguard, your primary motivation is his safety, correct?”

“Obviously?”

“Then all of your actions are supposed to keep him safe? To prevent harm, violence, and scandal?”

“Agreed?”

“Then I’m sure you will keep everything you see under your discretion?” He finally looked at her, eyes serious.

“Within reason.”

The speeder stopped, and he exited, holding the door open for her. She nodded as she stood and took in the environment. A stadium. She knew of it from stories she heard whispered between less than obedient padawans.

“Rey,” the assistant nodded, hinting to her through the clearest thoughts that a non-Force user could muster, that she must not reveal that she was a Jedi.

She was guided inside and brought around a side hall until she entered onto a balcony, and music rumbled around her. Rey peered over the bannister down to the stage. A band was playing, the source of the thrumming bass line and the humming melody. It drew her eyes to the lead singer sporting a familiar set of clothing. She surged forward, gripping the railing. Senator Benjamin Organa was cradling a microphone as he crooned to the crowd singing along. He wore one of the 27 outfits she had ogled earlier and a face paint distinctly different from the makeup he sported as a Nubian Senator. Most of his face was a dark as the nothingness of space, but silver lines framed his eyes.

His face rose to meet hers, and she felt his Force signature caress her own as he gave her a wink.

He continued into the chorus, and Rey scoffed but secretly committed the scene to memory. She would keep his secret. He gave quite a good performance. Not to mention the flutter in her chest every time he looked up to her.

Rey admitted to herself that she had enjoyed the evening. She would have never guessed that this senator was living a double life. She had to laugh when she learned that the song she had walked into was called “Benny and the Jets.” Had anyone who knew him seen this, his cover would have surely been blown.

Once he finished the final song and gave a flourishing bow, he dropped down from the stage to the backstage hallways. His manservant gestured for Rey to follow, and after a series of turns, she was face to face with Ben Organa, breathing deep with the exhilaration of performing.

“I’m glad to see you made it, Rey,” he greeted.

“You’re slippier than I expected, Sen-“

He pressed his hand to her mouth. “I’m just Ben Solo here,” he cautioned.

She grinned, pulling his hand away. “Benny and the Jets, huh?”

He smiled back. “A crowd favorite.” He chuckled. “I should have brought you on stage. I’m sure you have a voice to rival your shining Force signature.”

She shook her head. “And yet you hide yours.”

“It’s easier to live my life if I don’t let everyone know the extent of my abilities.” He turned away towards changing rooms.

“Surely the Council knows that you are Force Sensitive. Why did they assign me to guard you?”

He paused before entering a changing room. “They are aware of my abilities, though I cannot say as far as the depth of them. They have their own reasons that I am not privy to.”

“Why did you let me in on your secret? I hadn’t even known you had gone.”

He looked over his shoulder at her. “I trust you.” He finally stepped inside the sliding door. “And you looked like you needed to have a night out. Not everything is work or the Jedi Order, Rey. There is more to life than meditation and saber training.” The door slid shut behind him, and Rey waited in the hallway, standing guard, pondering the words the Senator had given her.

* * *

The remainder of his time on Coruscant was spent as planned in the carefully curated schedule. Rey kept a closer eye on him. He, though, was curiously inviting her closer, to attend meals with him, to accompany him inside vehicles, to discuss what she thought of the Senate proceedings.

It was his final night on Coruscant when he had her join him on the balcony of his apartment.

“I wanted to thank you for your diligent work,” he told her, looking over the bustling life of Coruscant.

“It’s my duty.”

“Of course,” he sighed, lowering his eyes to the cup in his hands. “And yet,” he turned to look at her properly, “I believe that you will keep my secrets.”

“Yes, Senator Organa.”

“I thought we were closer than titles, Rey.”

She felt the blush flood beneath her freckles. “You’re leaving in the morning... Ben.”

“And you don’t want to miss me?”

“I already do.”

His eyes widened. His face was bare, and Rey always found him so open when he wore no makeup nor mask, as he had during a difficult session in the Senate. It made more sense now why he would hide his face. Rey didn’t need the Force to read his emotions when they were written plainly in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, making and holding sincere eye contact. “I have a proposition...come to Naboo with me?”

“As your bodyguard?”

He held out his hand, “As just you.”

She stared at his upturned palm. “I have my training to finish.”

“Let me finish your training.”

She raised her eyes to his. “Becoming a Jedi is all I’ve ever wanted.”

He furrowed his brow. “Not anymore.”

She felt her shoulders fall. “Is it that clear?”

“You said it yourself; you miss me already.”

Rey felt the emotion well up in her chest. She pummeled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m not supposed to form attachments,” she whispered into his clothing.

He carefully let his hand run up from her waist over her back and gently grazed the back of her neck.

The moment skin brushed skin, each froze in their embrace, a vision thrust onto them through the Force, scenes, feelings, impressions.

She tenderly looked up at him.

“Don’t be afraid,” he breathed. “I feel it, too.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then come with me.”

A smile played across her lips. “Only if I get to sing with you.”

His eyes lit up, and he pulled her into a tighter embrace. “I wouldn’t hope for anything less.”


End file.
